The Dalek Continuum revised
by MrWraith1
Summary: Space craft orbiting the earth and the entire world frightened by the possible menace. Poised for an assault they wait in silence. Where's the Doctor?
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who

The Dalek continuum

The planet earth was awoken to find a fleet of space craft above it's atmosphere, and to the experts on the planet below knew the true menace that befall them. As the entire world shutters at the possibility that life has changed once again, and most panic begin looting starting riots in the streets of every major city of every country. The scientific community gathers for speculation and debate as to why the visitors lay in wait, the top secret agencies of the world that protect us from alien incursion are in continuous contact with each other rallying efforts to find the Doctor.

U.N.I.T. rings the T.A.R.D.I.S, but the Doctor never answers. As U.N.I.T. struggles to get a hold of him Tourchwood, and Sarah Jane try to boost the signal of the new sub wave network established by Harriet Jones, former prime minister of great Britain. Who gave her life to help the Doctor restore the 27 planets the Daleks had stolen.

Finally the Doctor answers and says in a cool confidence " Hello I'm sorry I was away had a thing. Well two things and a large ginger beast, and you know what I definitely don't want to be a ginger anymore. So hello what can I do for you?" he asks after ranting a bit. The head of U.N.I.T. Kate Stewart answers " Doctor the Daleks are back hovering in orbit, but they haven't attacked they're just there as though waiting for something or someone" as she begins to udder the next words to her sentence " as if they're waiting for you."

The Doctor replies " Well let's not keep them waiting!" He pulls a few levers and switches a few buttons and toggles the T.A.R.D.I.S. groans and wheezes through time and space to arrive at U.N.I.T. HQ greeted by Kate lethridige Stewart. . A strange sense of confidence came whisking out of the blue police box. The Doctor approaches Kate. She recognizes that this is the tenth incarnation of the Doctor. Though she has met the eleventh and twelfth she doesn't dare cross his timeline knowledge aware of the paradox it could create. Without hesitation she states "the Daleks have returned Doctor what do you think they're waiting for'?

He looks at the radars and fiddles with his sonic screwdriver to get a lock on the Dalek signal to ascertain the reason for their arrival after defeating them once before. A screen in U.N.I.T. HQ lights up with the sight of a Dalek screaming " EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT ALLOWED US TO ESCAPE YOU, BUT THE CULT OF SCARO'S VOID SHIP SENT US TO ANOTHER PARALLEL WORLD!" The Doctor replied with "WHAT, WHY, HOW did you get back to this dimension?" The Dalek replied "YOU SENT US HERE!" throughout his life the Doctor knew that if he sent them back to this dimension then he had a good reason for it, and as he was about to ask how he'd sent them back they said only three words that intrigued his interest. These words were 'THE DALEK CONTINUUM!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Dalek Continuum

Part Two

As the Doctor listened to these words the Daleks spoke he wondered why he would send them back to this dimension, and if he sent them back how far in his future was it that caused him to take such measures. He pondered over the situation for a few moments, and then like a flash of lightning an idea burst from the Doctors mind, He says " If I sent you back to this dimension in this so called Dalek Continuum. Where did the point of origin start from"?

A Dalek approaches the front of the screen still lit up at U.N.I.T. Hq and screams out "THE POINT OF ORIGIN IS GALLIFREY IN YOUR FUTURE"! The Doctor feeling baffled by the words the Dalek spoke had only one thing he could say. " What are you talking about Gallifrey is gone! It was destroyed in the time war!" As the Daleks remain undaunted by the statement the Doctor conveyed.

It only made him more curious as to why they persist that the point of origin is Gallifrey. He asks them a question he new he might regret. When I sent you boys back did I leave a message for myself with you"? A Dalek speaks "YESSS YOU DID". The Doctor replies "Well come off with it then!" he states in a stern voice.

The Dalek replies with a recorded message left by the Doctor himself, and as the recording plays. The Doctor listens and wonders how old he must be by this recording. Given that the message was sent with the Daleks the TARDIS allowed a scrambling effect so no one but the Doctor himself to hear properly. He understood he had sent them back, and it was definitely himself in the message sent. He carried on listening. His message to himself begins with the words.

"Doctor it's important that you understand that if the Daleks do not continue their journey we'll never survive without them. The Daleks here escaped the time war. They must intersect with our timeline. I cannot give you all the details because it will affect us and cause a paradox, and no matter how bad it seems remember that they keep us fighting for what we know is right".

The Doctor sits and wonders what he is supposed to do, and given the fact that task at hand seemed quite mad. He looks at the Dalek on screen, and with a cool yet confident voice asks " Now if I'm going to help to keep the continuum going where do we start'?


End file.
